First bite
by Cherry Top Pop
Summary: Aya, a parentless girl moves to Brooksville to figure things out, but uncovers deadly, and untold secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**First Bite  
**

**Authors** **Note: I am new to this site so please give me reviews with your honest opinions!**

Ch.1

Here I am, in Brooksville, the darkest town you could think of. I moved here after my mother died of a fatal heart attack. I live alone in a shaggy apartment building. I am nine-teen years old, i have surprisingly short red hair with freckles everywhere. I also have emerald eyes, and my mom said i looked complete with them. I picked this place out of all places to live because I thought i needed this dark and quite place to get it together. My dad died in the army when I was six, so my mom was very close to me.

"ugh" I slowly lift my head up to look at the clock, which seems to be to hard to reach, and it says ten-thirty. I over slept, which is becoming a bad habit since my usual wake up time is eight. I sluggishly head to the kitchen to get a bowl of Captain Crunch cereal. I sit down and fall right off my chair 'cause i'm not fully awake yet, and I put a hole in my pajama because of a wood chip on my chair. I cautiously go back to my small bedroom to put on jeans and a tank-top. I come back to my cereal, which is becoming soggy, and sit down properly. I grab my mp3 that's sitting behind the vase and listen to Brittany Spears. When i look at my bowl it's a soggy mess, I look at the stove clock and it says eleven. I must have dozed off listening to her.

I dumped my cereal down the disposal, and put on a wool sweater and sneakers to go for a walk outside. As I walk down the steps of my third floor apartment I hear a lot of racket coming from apt. 208,where the old couple lived, I saw them carry in groceries the day I moved in, and they looked at me weirdly. I heard pots and pans banning together, i thought for a moment, _my mom once told me that her mom would do that when she talked to her on the phone when she was fed up with talking to her(_my grandma didn't want to be rude).

I shrug off what the couple was doing and continue my journey down the stairs. But then, I was starting to remember my mom and how she would "have fun". I was getting so caught up in my thoughts I tripped putting my foot on the bottom of the stairs, thinking there were more steps there. I got up and brushed it off like anything else i do, and reach the lobby. Where I was greeted by the door man, "How are ya, Aya?" he asked cheerfully.

"The usual," I reply. I think on not replying the rest, _depressed, lonley, needy for a walk, ect._ I head out the doors into the cool weather, damp air, and storm clouds, perfect for my mood. I walk down the sidewalk of the almost vacant street, heading to the woods for the daily walk. As i reach the woods where the trail begins, something inside me tells me not to go into the massive woods.

**Authors Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but, further chapters will be longer, I always like to think ahead so it's easier in my opinion. Please review honestly! Cherry Top Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: There's not much of a note, but, I am writing another story called Strange Things. If you like my style of writing I suggest you go check it out.**

Ch. 2

It was so temping to go in but that one part of my body said a stern 'no'. I shrugged it off, as I always do, and walk the trail into the woods. I walked in the woods every day but today it was different, something didn't feel right. It felt as if someone was watching me, or it was just a squirrel. I smiled at the 'squirrel part' and continued my walk into the woods feeling a little bit more comfortable. But, as I was reaching the center of the woods, something moved behind me. I froze, unable to move. But, I got back to reality and built up the courage to look behind...

Nothing... I could of swore I heard something behind me, but didn't hear any bushes, I turned around... But now I was completely frozen, fear engulfed my body, once again unable to move at the sight I was seeing. As I stared ahead there was a female torso and head, but that was it. It was as if the limbs of her body had been ripped from her body. She could tell it was fresh because blood was still oozing from the limbless torso. The woman had short brown hair and had on a red shirt. Wait... I think I recongize this person... this girl worked at the conviniet store down the street from her apartment building. I think her name was Patty. "Patty?" I managed to choke out.

"unn," she mumbled. I flew back scared to shit! I stared at her with giant eyes. "Patty?" I whispered, crawling toard her. Her eyes opened and she looked at me, fear was still engulfing me, but, i needed to try and help her. I crawled beside her "wh-who did... this to you?"

She broke eye contact, and looked behind me, fear was staining her face, and she spoke with whatever she could manage "him..." Then closed her eyes, and that was the last of Patty. But her words still echoed im my mind 'him'. I didn't want to look around but curiosity over-powered fear, and I slowly turned around to see. A man was standing there with blood dripping from his chin. He was a tall, strong looking man, with brown spiked up in front hair, and blue eyes. He wore a gray blood stained shirt and blue-jeans.

He started walking closer, and I started crawling backwards until I bumped into a small tree. He came closer and leaned on the ground, and his face was barley five inches from mine. He formed a devilish grin revealing rows of sharp teeth. He came a little closer, and I noticed his entire eyes were black, and he wispered "Are you scared yet?" I just leaned against that tree and hoped it was my imagination.

Then out of nowhere a girl in strange clothes punched him so hard he got knocked back ten feet or so. "Come on," she said, putting out her hand guestering 'quickly'. I put out my hand shakily, she grabs it and pulls me up forcefully, suprisingly strong. Now that I got a look at her she had aqua eyes, green hair, and some sort of alien suit. "We got to go, NOW!" she said, pulling me, hard, and I almost lost my footing. she ran at top speed so I had to kinda hop to stay up with her. Then when we reached the end of the trail, she bent her knees, kicked off we went flying to the nearest building. We jumped from building to building and I was actually getting the hang of this, I turned my head around and there he was... chasing us. She noticed to, but, he was gaining speed, and he opened his mouth two times wider than it should. As we were just about to land on a building I let go purposly and skidded to a halt, turned around, and put my hand in the air... He stopped in mid jump, he was frozen, I swung my hand to the right and he went flying to the right about four blocks down. Then I felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

**Authors Note: So I left off kinda awesome in my opinion, but anyway, reveiw honestly! Cherry Top out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry, the story 'Strange Things' isnt real yet. And I hope I got you pumped by the ending of the last chapter!**

Ch. 3

I woke up in a white room with a giant mirror in front of the white bed I was in, and I was wearing white clothes. I tried to sit up but fell back on my elbows, I felt so sore. Then a sliding door opened, the girl that helped me yesterday came in with two other sciency looking guys. "Wh-what's going on?" I ask with a little fear in my voice. "And what was that THING that I saw yesterday?" I also threw in getting impatient.

"A cutter," she said starting to sit on the bed by my legs.

"A cutter..." I replied in a confused and stupid way.

"yes," she said. "and what you did was extrordinary." she turned the subject from 'the cutter' to me. Her aqua eyes had excitement in them.

"What did I do?" I asked thinking she was insane for saying i did something great.

"It would be known to you as telekinisis, but there is much more than that, much much, more," she anounced excidedly.

I just sat there very confused, I thought, _I must be dreaming, i'm probably in a mental hospital imagining this..._

"You aren't," she said. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Ho-how did you just do that?" I asked almost stunned.

"Enough about me," she said, "now, about your telekinisis did anything ever float that you were thinking about?" I sat there looking at her.

"I barely even know what your talking about," I replied.

"Ok," she said, putting a pen on the bed, " put your hand out, focus on the pen, and try to move it up." I looked at the red and black pen then at her. By the look of impatience in her eyes I didn't want to argue. So I stuck out my hand and focused on the pen, only the pen was in mind when I moved my hand up, and the pen came up about five inces of the bed. I was shocked, I stared at the pen, then I looked at her, she had a big smile on her face.

"Come on, we got to get you dressed," she said. I put my hand down and the pen dropped.

"Dressed for what?" I ask, getting slowly out of bed.

"Training." she replied. She looked behind her shoulder to see if I was comming. I didnt ask anymore although I had plenty of questions. We walked down a hallway until there were two on each side of us, we turned left. We walked down this hallway until on each side there were three doors. We walked down to the farthest door on the left side, she opened it and said "This is your room, there will be a suit for you to put on come out when your ready." It was a nice room with a blue bed and green walls, and she closed the door behind me. I saw an alien suit on a blue coffee table next to the bed. It was the same one she wore yesterday. It looked big when i looked at it, but when I put it on, it was huge on me. I opened the door and walked out, "This is quite big," I said.

"Say 'zip up'" she replied.

"um, zip up." and the suit formed to my size also giving me room to move. "Wow, tthis is cool," I say.

"Now lets go!" she said excidedly. We walked back down the hallway untill we reached the four way cross but kept going. We finally came to a two door room, "This is your training room, go in and I will be back shortly," she said walking back down the hallway we came from. I went in and the room was huge! It was a cream yellow with wodden rubber covered floors. _Wow_, I thought,_ this is amazing. _

"I know right," she said. I turned around to ask her once again how she did that, but, when I turned around I saw four other people with her.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"This is Christy," she said pointing to a little blonde haired girl. "and she is a 'breather', she can breath fire, and water. And this is Toby," she said pointing to a brown haired boy with freakles. "he is a cutter, as you saw yesterday. This is Tasha,"she said pointing to an african american girl. "she is a reader, like me, we can read minds. And this is Carson," she said pointing to a black haired boy. "he is a controller like you, and guys this is Aya, she is new to the program, so be nice."

Carson walks up to me, "What can you do?" he asked in a chalenging way.

"I'm not sure yet," I repied.

"Well everybody, she's useless, I mean look at her, she's not capable of anything." he anounced with a grin on his face. I was so mad, but I closed my eyes, escaping to a better place, but what I didn't know was that my body had taken over. My eyes sudenly opened, without my control, and my entire eyes were red. Then my arms flung to my sides likre I was a scarecrow, and I noticed my feet were not touching the ground anymore. Carson was now in shock as he looked at me in the air. I put out a hand, palm up and made a fist, wich I noticed was like grabbing the front of his shirt, he put his hands to where my fist 'should' be. I lifted up my hand and he came up to my eye level, his feet kicking madly. I pulled my fist closer to me and said in a suprising very low, but still a woman's voice, "Don't you ever insult anyone especially me again." He shook his head like it was a matter of life or death. I undid my fist and he almost dropped to the floor, but I caught him, I was in controll again, and set him on his feet gently. I floated down to the floor and he fainted.

**Authors Note: Awesome right! I hope it is to you. Leave honest reviews. Cherry Top out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry I got this out so late!**

Ch. 4

"I am soooooo sorry, that was not me!" I pleaded as two paramedic guys came in and carried Carson away.

"I know it wasn't you, and that will keep happening if you dont controll it." she said. "Now I wanted you to have fun with Christy, and Tasha."

"How, and I bet they wont even come near me after that scene." I replied.

"They don't have to be close, use your powers, make them fly, do whatever."

"Alright, whos first?" I ask.

"I would like to fly," Tasha said stepping forward.

"Ok, ready?" I ask lifting myself off the ground. She put her arms out with a big grin. I put both my hands out, as if I were to hold her waist and brought them up. She looked at the ground then at me with an even more bigger smile on her face. I glided my hands to the right and she flew to the right, I spun myself in a circle too so she could keep flying in that direction. After about two minutes , "Can I fly too?" Toby asked. I slowed down and put Tasha down.

"You do, eh" He shook his head and I picked him up and flew him around the room like I did with Tasha. It wasn't too long after I heard the doors open, and once I spun around to see who it was it was Carson. "Back for more?" I asked in a joyfull tone still spinning with Christy now in the air. He looked up and just stared. "Are you 'gonna just keep staring, or do you want a turn?" I asked sounding impatient. "Oh, I forgot you have powers of your own, right, or are you useless?" I asked. I put Christy down and myself to stare at him waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I have powers..." he said raising himself off the ground. Then I too lifted myself off the ground, "Can you do what I did?" I asked him. Then suddenly his body caught a black fire, and eyes dark red.

"I can but better," he said in a dark and deep voice. Then I collected all of my energy and caught a dark golden fire, and black eyes, and dark blue hair. He changed out of his form staring at me with giant eyes, infact, everyone was. I didn't relize what I looked like until I looked at myself. I changed out of my form and fell to the ground on my hands and knees, wich hurt. He lowered himself to the ground and asked "H-how did you... do that, that would've taken me like twenty years to do that?"

"I-I don't know." I replied.

"Well, lets go get some rest shall we?" she said. We were all walking back to the bedrooms when I said, "I never caught your name."

"Oh, i'm Ms. Kato."

"Can I call you Kato?" I asked. She took a minute to think.

"Sure." she said and we walked on. Everyone went to their bedrooms and I plopped on my bed. I was thinking about the people I met today, and how long they were probably here. Well, Carson looked about twenty, Toby, around fifteen, Christy was probably six, and Tasha, was mabey twelve. After about ten minutes of laying there the door opened, it was Carson.

"What do you want?" I asked in a somewhat mocking voice.

"To talk," he said.

"About what" I ask normally, sitting up and patting the bed for him to sit.

"I got it," he said, floating up and sitting crissed crossed in the air. I turn and light the lamp, "Talk," I said.

"There is a proficy, that one day a girl would come, she would not know our ways but seem like she had trained for decades the way she could use her power, and she would rid the evil, Lord Normicon." he said looking serious.

"And, Aya," he hesitated. "I think thats you," I looked at him and thought_ that couldn't be me, I couldn't do anything like that. _I looked down still in thought, and I hadden't relized he floated down and sat next to me on my bed, until I felt the side tilt down.

I look up, "Are you sure thats me?" I ask with suprise.

**Authors Note: Exciting! I hope you like the story so far and once again sorry the chapter is so short, and late but the next chapter will make up for it. Cherry Top out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this story, and sorry I haven't got this out sooner.**

Ch.5

I could see the seriousness in his eyes as he began to speak, "I very much believe so," he said in a good way. I look at him, feeling good.

"So, who's Lord Normicon?" I ask. He stares at me for about five seconds.

He looks down, "he is the most evil person in the world, and he is a devastating combination of a cutter, controller, and a reader, which is called a connector. It is almost impossible to destroy him; he will see you coming from a mile away…" He stopped.

"Sounds easy enough," I said with a playful grin. He looked at me with a very confused face.

"Are you crazy?!" he said.

"A little." I replied. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I didn't say anything…" Carson said.

"What do you mean…?" I asked confused.

"I thought 'are you crazy', I didn't say it." He looked at me with a big smile. "You are the one!" he said happily.

"Can I be alone to process this?" I asked looking down thinking. I look up and he's starting to walk out the door.

"Thanks." I say. He looks back and nods with a smile; I give a smile back and wait for him to shut the door before I lay down to process this. I reach over to turn off the lamp and on the clock it was 10:24, much later than I would, so I turn over and fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up to see Tasha standing at the side of my bed with her alien suit on. "OH! JABLAHELL!" I yell, jumping in my bed with big eyes, shacking off the scare.

Tasha starts laughing, "You didn't get up at the alarm clock," she said. Right then the alarm clock went off, and it startles me again. I look over and slam my hand on the giant 'snooze' button.

"RAWR!" I yell with a wide face. I shake my head to clear the sleepiness. And when I look at Tasha She is scared, like the frozen kind. I look at her worriedly "What?"

"C-cutter, t-teeth… you… are a c-cutter." She managed to say.

I look at her with confusion, "What?" I say while getting up to go to the mini bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. I walk in and lock the door behind me. I stand in front of the mirror; well one thing I can see is that I don't look the best. I open my mouth and sure enough there are rows of sharp teeth. I back up to the wall startled. I walk to the door, open it, and stand in the doorway. I look at Tasha still standing there, she looks at me, now calm, and I look at her "Connector." I say.

I walk to her and take her hand and walk into the hallway, "Which one is Carson's?" I ask. She points to the first one on the right. "Thanks now go back to your room, ok." She nods and walks to hers. And I set off to Carson's, I knock on the door. He answers in about two minutes looking drowsy, but when he sees me he perks up.

"Come in" he says.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Um… sure," he says nervously.

"In the proficy," I begin, "is the girl also a connector?"

"um, now that you mention it," he looks away, "I think so." He replies, and looks back.

"Well, then…" I say nervously.

"What…?" he asks questionly, eyeballing me. I open my mouth, and he jumps back hitting the wall. I close my mouth, I shrug. He looks at me with surprise, a hint of fear, and happiness in his eyes.

**Authors Note: Exciting! I hope you love it! Cherry Top out!**


End file.
